This disclosure relates in general to fleet management systems and, more specifically to event reporting for a member of the fleet amongst other things.
Fleet management systems allow gathering information on members of the fleet. For example, the location of fleet members can be determined by information sent to a network management center. A map showing location readings over time can be produced to show travel of a truck or trailer.
There are systems that feature video capture, for example, for law enforcement purposes. In one management system, a video camera senses an unusual event with an accelerometer. A segment of video is captured upon the unusual event. That video segment can be uploaded wirelessly when in contact with a WiFi network.
Accident reports are manually generated. A law enforcement official fills out a report documenting evidence that can be discerned at the accident location. Often the information gathered at the scene is out of date by the time the report is generated. Some autos may gather information on the car computer such as speed, engine status, etc. that can be downloaded from the computer using a wired diagnostic tool.